


It's Something

by ThatOneOverThere



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BeautySwan, F/F, Hurt, Love, Romance, SwanBeauty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneOverThere/pseuds/ThatOneOverThere
Summary: After Belle forces Rumple to leave Storybrooke, Emma tries to help her get over the break-up. However, what starts as a friendship leads to something more.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma is worried about Belle. She'd watched her and Gold disappear in a cloud of red smoke after Belle, holding the Dark One's dagger, ordered him to take them both to the town line. Nearly an hour ago.

Everyone else had gone to the diner. While there, Emma returns Hook's heart to his chest and has to push him away when he tries to kiss her. She sits near the window hoping to see Belle walk passed and every now and then, half-heartedly adds to the conversation her family is having.

When it hits an hour and still no sign of Belle, she tries to call her but she doesn't answer. Emma decides she can't sit around anymore and excuses herself declining offers of assistance. She gets into her bug stopping by Gold's before heading to the town line after, again, there's no answer.

As she comes within sight of the border, she sees a figure sitting on the ground, their knees pulled up to their chest, and their head resting on their knees. When she gets closer, she sees the long brunette hair tied up high on her head. Belle doesn't even look up as Emma gets out of her car.

"Hey," Emma says awkwardly, she's never been good at this whole emotion shit, maybe she should have accepted Mary Margaret's offer.

A sniff is the only response she gets. She isn't sure why she expected more, she shouldn't have. She stands there for several moments shuffling from foot to foot before sitting down next to Belle who almost immediately leans into Emma's side. Eventually, she rests her head on the blonde's shoulder finally opening her eyes, looking out past the red line before them.

"I made him leave," her voice hoarse from crying.

Emma nods and wraps an arm around the brunette's shoulder, realising how cold she must be. "Do you think it was the right choice?"

Belle's silent for a minute, the only sound emanating from her is her unsteady breathing and the occasional sniffle. "I don't know. I think it was." She turns her head into Emma's shoulder and squeezes her eye closed tightly.

Emma rests her cheeck on top of the brunette's head and lets her cry. She's happy the Dark One is gone. She feels Henry is a little safer now, although, how he'll take his grandfather being gone she isn't sure. But her happiness feels wrong with Belle gently sobbing beside her.

"Let's get you home," Emma says softly, rubbing her hand up and down Belle's arm, "You're freezing."

"No," she shakes her head. "I don't want to go back to Rumple's."

Emma's nods in understanding, "How about we get you a room at Granny's?"

Belle just nods and raises her head allowing Emma to stand up. When she's on her feet, she offers a hand down to the brunette who's still gripping the dagger tightly in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back into town is silent save for the occasional sniffle from Belle and an awkward shuffle or two from Emma. It isn't that Emma is apathetic towards Belle's pain, the opposite actually. She wants to help but really doesn't know what to do. She realises in hindsight that putting her arm around the sobbing woman earlier might have been comforting instead of its original heat giving intentions. She hopes it helped with both things, intentional or not.

She stops her bug outside the B&B thinking about what to do next when Belle doesn't make a move. Emma thinks about the physical comfort from earlier and puts a hand on the brunette's arm. When Belle turns and looks at her, she gives her a reassuring smile. "Do you want me to get a room for you?"

Emma can see Belle's thinking about the offer and she's hoping she isn't overstepping by squeezing her arm as a show of support. She really doesn't know the other woman that well.

Belle gives her a nod, "Please."

She finds Ruby closing up the diner, Emma pauses not noticing how late it's gotten. She explains the situation to her that Belle needs a room and tells her that Gold's gone but she doesn't go into too much detail. Belle will tell her if she wants to.

Emma isn't sure why she felt the need to walk Belle to her room but here she is watching the brunette opening the door.

"Are you gonna be okay on your own?"

Belle gives her a weak smile, "Yeah, thank you for coming to find me."

Emma returns the smile, "No problem." She looks down unsure of what to do next. She heard the lie but isn't sure she's the right person to comfort Belle. "I should get home," she says pointing her thumb over her shoulder feeling even more awkward than before. She'll tell Ruby to come up and help. "Bye."

"Thank you," Belle says, stopping the blonde as she starts to walks away.

"You already thanked me," Emma says, curious about what else she could have done. She'd only done what she thought anyone would do, what was right.

"Thank you for even thinking about me," she sighs, making Emma's shoulders slump. "Since I've gotten my memories back, I've only really talked to Rumple and Red about things other than the current crisis. It's nice to know that I won't be as alone as I thought I was going to be."

Emma is stunned by the revelation. She'd spoken to Belle about things other than work, hasn't she? She tries to think back over their conversations but other than the brief 'hey, how's it going?' at Granny's she can't remember ever seeking the woman out to just talk.

"You know we're all here for you, Belle," Emma says, trying to give a comforting smile.

"I know, thank you," she says lingering in the doorway.

Emma hesitates for a second before asking, "Have you seen any of the Disney movies based on you guys?"

A confused smile appears on Belle's face as she answers, "A few, why?"

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?" she asks, ignoring the question and not wanting Beauty and the Beast to come up.

"No."

A grin appears on Emma's faces. "Get comfortable, I'll be right back."

She reappears with Red's laptop and a bowl of popcorn she'd begged the lanky brunette to make. She found Belle sitting unsure of herself on the edge of the bed staring at the dagger in her hands.

"Emma, what are you doing?" the brunette asks when she finally notices the blonde has entered the room.

"Watching a movie with my friend," she replies with a smile while setting herself on the opposite side of the bed to Belle placing the laptop and the popcorn between them.

The brunette gives a relieved sigh, content with not being left alone to think tonight and smiles as she settles back against the headboard. Emma shots off a quick text to Mary Margaret after noticing that she'd received one earlier telling her they'd gone home. She sets a pillow behind her before she starts looking for the movie online. She checks YouTube hopefully but is disappointed so she finds it illegally.

"Bad sheriff," Belle teases, happy for the distraction.

They watch the movie with Emma adding a running commentary, making jokes comparing the characters to their real-life counterparts, which receives a genuine smile from Belle with the rare chuckle thrown in. They both gradual relax into the bed and eventually fall asleep after the long day with the movie still running. The Dark One's dagger lying forgotten on the nightstand.


End file.
